


Leave It To Ruby

by writetherest



Series: Fair 'Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fairs and Festivals, Get Them Together Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby sees what Emma and Regina don't and she's determined to get them together and have some fun along the way. Storybrooke's many fairs and festivals provide a back drop to the beginnings of her plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dunk Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on tumblr prompts, starting with Swan Queen at a fair.

Emma was going to kill Ruby when this was all over.

It had been her idea to raise money for the sheriff's department by setting up a dunking booth at Storybrooke's annual summer fair - and really this town did fairs, festivals, carnivals, and 'days' more than any small town Emma had ever seen - and having it staffed with members of the sheriff's department had been, according to Ruby, a must.

She couldn't really complain as Ruby had already taken her turn earlier that morning - wearing one of the skimpiest bikinis Emma had ever seen. She'd been afraid that she'd have to arrest her deputy for public indecency, but the line had been practically around the block the entire time Ruby had been in the booth.

Emma herself had certainly had her fair share of takers, but so far she'd managed to escape relatively unscathed. She'd only gone under once, right at the beginning of her shift - and Leroy was so getting cold water in his face as a wake up call the next time she locked him up - and the sun had dried her out fairly quickly.

But she was still going to kill her, because as she looked out over the fair, she could see Regina striding purposely toward the booth, Henry following behind her, too distracted by all the sights to really notice where his mother was headed. But Emma knew exactly where Regina was headed.

"Ruby, isn't it time for me to get out now?" Emma tried quickly, but Ruby shook her head with a grin.

"Nice try, Sheriff, but you're just going to have to face the mayor's wrath."

Emma growled as Regina stepped up to the line, money already in her hand. "You are so on night shift from now on."

"Ruby," Regina was practically purring as she handed over what looked to Emma like a $100 bill, "keep the balls coming."

"You got it, Madam Mayor," Ruby said, setting a bucket of balls down in front of her.

Regina picked up a baseball and tossed it into the air, catching it with an evil smirk on her face. "Hello, Sheriff."

"Madam Mayor." Emma ground out, trying to smile.

"Hey Emma!" Henry grinned from beside Regina.

"Hey, kid."

"No jacket today, Sheriff?" Regina eyed her, taking in Emma's outfit. She was wearing her usual white tank top with what appeared to be a bikini top underneath and had replaced her jeans with jean shorts. But the red leather jacket was nowhere to be seen. "Wouldn't want it to get ruined, would we?"

Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Henry," Regina turned to her son, "would you like to throw a couple?"

"Sure!" Henry grinned, grabbing the ball from Regina's hand.

"Traitor." Emma mumbled.

Henry tossed a few balls, but none of them came close to the target. After about five attempts, he gave up. "Go ahead, Mom." He told her, moving out of the way.

"So, are you ready to get  _wet_ , Sheriff Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Emma swallowed hard. "Bring it on, Madam Mayor."

Regina's first throw hit just above the target. Emma flinched as it hit the mat. Regina threw another ball. It hit just below the target. Regina laughed. "Just warming up."

Emma noticed that a crowd was beginning to gather.

"Come on, Mom!" Henry cheered, and Emma heard a few other calls of encouragement from the crowd.

"I hate you all." She said under her breath.

Regina kept her eyes locked on Emma's as she wound up to throw the next ball. Her tongue slipped out, wetting her lips and sending shivers down Emma's spine. She released the ball. Emma knew, even before it happened, that Regina had hit her mark. Her triumph lit up her face.

The water wasn't all that cold. In fact, with the way the sun had been beating down on it all day, it was rather like bath water. Emma allowed her body to go limp and sink the whole way to the bottom of the tank, giving a good show, before she burst back up out of the water, spluttering and splashing as she did.

Everyone was clapping and Regina was holding court like the queen she was. She didn't even realize that Emma had climbed out of the tank until she spoke from behind her.

"Nice shot, Madam Mayor."

Regina turned around, her eyes going up and down Emma's body, taking in the way her white tank top now clung to her every curve. The bikini top under it was also clinging quite nicely to Emma.

Regina inclined her head in acknowledgement of the comment, but said nothing in return. Emma bit her lip as though considering something and then moved closer to Regina.

"Now, Madam Mayor, the question is, are  _you_ ready to get wet?"

And before Regina could comprehend the words, Emma had wrapped her arms around her, pulling the brunette against her wet body. She allowed the wetness to seep into Regina's clothing as she whispered in the mayor's ear. "Turn about is fair play."

Then she quickly released her and walked away with a smirk on her face, remembering the way the brunette's body had felt against her own. Maybe she wouldn't kill Ruby after all.

 


	2. Kissing Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was 'Emma opens a kissing booth on Miner's Day'.

"No. Absolutely not." Emma shook her head.

"Oh come on, Emma, why not?" Ruby pouted, leaning over her desk.

"That," Emma motioned to her chest, "won't work on me. And if you will think back just a few short months ago, your hair brained scheme at the Summer Fair ended up with me getting dunked in a dunk tank by Mayor Mills."

"Yeah," Ruby smirked, "and then you hopped out and put the moves on her."

"I did  _not_  put the moves on her!" Emma protested quickly. "I was simply paying her back for getting me wet."

"Sure." Ruby laughed.

"Either way," Emma gave Ruby a stern look, "we are not setting up a booth at Miner's Day."

"But Emma, the dunk tank made us so much money. And just think how much more money a kissing booth will bring in!"

"If you're in the kissing booth, maybe." Emma huffed. "But how many people are gonna pay to kiss me?"

"Oh, I can think of a few." Ruby winked at her. "Come on, Emma, it's all for fun. And I'll take my turn, too."

Emma's head fell into her hands. "Great, we'll have the nuns selling candles and the sheriff's department selling kisses. Nothing wrong with that at all."

Ruby just grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Emma hated to admit it, but she really was having fun. Ruby had promised to take her turn in the kissing booth later in the night, and had made Emma go in first, instead working as a sort of emcee, calling out to people passing by.

It was kind of hilarious to hear the things that Ruby was calling to various people about her and her 'luscious lips'. Plus, as much as she'd never admit it, it did feel nice to actually have had a small line of people waiting to give her a kiss after Ruby had started up. To Ruby's delight, Michael the mechanic had come back for a second time, and he'd been blushing bright red by the time he left the booth.

But the line had started to die down now, and Ruby had her eyes peeled, looking for people to call out to. As she glanced across the street, she saw Regina and Henry making their way through the crowds. An idea suddenly struck Ruby.

"Say, Ems, how do you feel about kissing women?"

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, staring at Ruby with a confused look.

"I mean, if a woman were to come up and pay to kiss you, would you do it?"

Emma frowned at Ruby for a second, but then nodded. "I guess. I mean, it's just a peck. If I can kiss Archie and Marco and Sidney, I could kiss a woman."

"Perfect." Ruby smirked. She caught sight of Mary Margaret and quickly waved her over to the booth. "Hey, M&M, I need you to take over collecting the money for me for a little bit, okay?"

Mary Margaret laughed at the nickname Ruby had bestowed on her and nodded. "Sure, Ruby. But why can't you do it?"

"Because I am going to be drumming up customers." Ruby winked. Then she moved to the other side of the booth, being sure that Regina was within hearing distance, and started to yell. "Hear ye, hear ye! Come on down to the kissing booth and get a smooch from our 'oh so hot it should be illegal' sheriff. And don't be jealous ladies, the guys aren't the only ones who can enjoy Sheriff Swan's skills. She's an equal opportunity kisser!"

Then, as though to prove her point, Ruby turned and slapped a dollar bill down on the booth before leaning over and kissing Emma. The sheriff was surprised for a moment, but then kissed Ruby back for show before pulling away. Ruby winked and grinned at her. Emma just rolled her eyes.

The crowd hooted and hollered and before Ruby could move out of the way, Thomas and Ashley and Kathryn and Fred were all moving forward, dollar bills in all their hands.

"Pucker up, Sheriff." Ashley teased as she moved toward Emma.

Ruby watched as more and more people lined up with a wicked grin on her face. She also noticed that there was one person who did not move to line up, even though her eyes were trained on the kissing booth like lasers.

She walked over to stand beside her, watching as even Henry took off to line up, a dollar in his hand. "Where's your hundred bucks tonight, Madam Mayor?" She asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ruby shrugged. "You paid a hundred bucks at the Summer Fair just to see Emma with a wet t-shirt on. You're telling me you aren't willing to pay the same – or more – to go lay one on her?"

"Ruby." Regina's voice held a warning that Ruby promptly ignored.

"Because speaking from experience, she's worth every penny." The waitress wiggled her eyebrows. "But hey, if you're cool with just watching, then enjoy the show. I'm going to get another kiss."

Ruby sauntered off to join the line. Regina refused to move, just watching as Emma kissed more and more people, laughing as she did. With each person, Regina's blood boiled a little more until Emma glanced up and caught her gaze just before leaning in to kiss her friend Kathryn for a second time.

Something snapped inside her then, and before she really knew what she was doing, she had stalked over to the booth, cutting the entire line – although no one said a word, just moved out of the way – and throwing her wallet at Mary Margaret. The startled cry the brunette let out almost made it worth it without even kissing Emma. Almost.

She turned the sheriff, who was looking at her with a grin on her face. "Well, hi, Madam Mayor." She smirked.

Regina grabbed her by the collar of the damnable leather jacket and pulled her across the booth, kissing her firmly half because she wanted to and half because she wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

Everyone around the booth began to cheer as they watched them kissing, noticing that neither woman seemed all that interested in coming up for air.

"Alright, well, looks like our sheriff is out of commission for the night," Ruby called to the crowd, "but as deputy, I'm happy to step in! Bring your cash this way, ladies and gents."

When they finally pulled apart, both were gasping for air. Emma moved back, but Regina kept hold of her. "Oh no, Sheriff Swan. I've paid my money. You've got a lot of kissing to do."

Emma thought Ruby definitely deserved a raise after this.


	3. Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this time was 'In the past Emma has had a myriad of different jobs to keep her head above water, one of them was working in a dance/strip club. Ruby wants to surprise her boyfriend/girlfriend (whatever suits you) and asks Emma for a lesson in lap dancing. Bonus points if Regina walks in on them.' I don't own the song used.

"So have you thought about it yet?" Ruby asked as she set down Emma's dinner order on her desk.

Emma glanced up with a small frown. "Ruby –"

"Oh come on, Emma, please. I really want to learn."

"Why is it," Emma asked as she dug out her fries, "that you always drag me into these things?"

"What have I dragged you into?" Ruby asked, sitting at her own desk and trying to play it cool.

"Oh, let's just make a list shall we? There was the dunk tank –"

"Which made us tons of money and got you up close and personal with Madam Mayor."

"And the kissing booth –"

"Please, Ems, you gave me a raise after that one."

Emma sighed as she took a bite of her grilled cheese. "Why did I ever tell you that I used to be an exotic dancer?"

"Because you were pretty wasted." Ruby laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Emma. Hell, I'm asking you to teach me. Please?"

"Hiring you as my deputy was the worst idea ever." Emma huffed, which Ruby knew meant yes. She clapped her hands gleefully. "I don't know where you expect me to teach you. We can't exactly do it at my place, or yours, as I'm sure our roommates wouldn't approve."

Ruby grinned. "We've got plenty of space right here, and a night shift with nothing else to do."

Emma still looked skeptical. "Please, Emma. I really want to do this for August. I've got to show him that I can be exotic and worldly. And you're my lemur."

Emma blinked and shook her head. "I don't even want to know what that means. Fine. We'll do it tonight."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Ruby." Emma's voice was a warning.

The younger woman threw her arms around Emma. "You're the best!"

"I'm gonna regret this." Emma sighed, but Ruby paid her no mind, already pushing desks back to make room to dance.

* * *

"Alright, first things first – you have to establish some ground rules when it comes to lap dancing. In a club, it's pretty easy because the rules are usually already in place from the management. In your bedroom, this is not the case. So you become the management."

Ruby looked intrigued at this idea. "Okay. So what ground rules should I set?"

Emma smirked. "No touching. At least not for August. You can – and will – touch all you want, but it's off limits for him. If he does touch, you instantly end it. He'll learn pretty quick to follow the rules. And if he doesn't," Emma pushed Ruby down into the chair they'd moved into the center of the room, in front of one of the cells, to practice with and quickly used two silk scarves to tie her hands to the chair, "this will teach him a lesson and turn him on all at the same time."

Ruby's eyes widened just a fraction, but a wicked smile slid across her face. "No handcuffs, Sheriff?"

Emma laughed. "Handcuffs offer a little bit more movement than the scarves do. Plus, scarves don't typically leave marks." She tugged on the knots and allowed the scarves to fall.

"Now, the next most important thing is music. You have to pick a song that you like, that's going to make you feel sexy, and that also allows you to feel comfortable. If you're uncomfortable, it isn't going to be fun for anyone."

Ruby grinned as she pulled out her iPod. "I already kinda picked a song."

She showed the screen to Emma, who nodded at the choice. "Nice." It was a typically Ruby song, but it would work well for her.

"Okay, so we got ground rules, we got music, what next?" Ruby was practically bouncing in the chair as she looked at Emma with expectant eyes.

"Well, I'd say wardrobe, but I think you got that covered." Emma laughed, looking Ruby up and down.

"Are you saying I dress like a stripper?" Ruby pouted.

"Are you saying you don't?" Emma retorted with a raised eyebrow. The brunette didn't really have a reply, to which Emma laughed. "I'm just saying that you know how to work an outfit and shouldn't have any trouble in that department, Rubes."

"Okay." Ruby couldn't keep the smile from coming back on her face. "So now we cover the dance?"

Emma nodded. "Now we cover the dance."

She took the iPod from Ruby and then quickly adjusted the younger woman's body in the chair. "Remember, no touching. Hands on the armrests only. Also, you want to make sure that he sits with his legs open, so that there's a v," Emma moved Ruby's legs to show her "that's your dance space."

"And this is yours, spaghetti arms." Ruby shot back with a smirk. "Dirty Dancing, get it?"

"I got it." Emma deadpanned.

"Oh lighten up, Ems." Ruby smacked her ass with a grin. "We're supposed to be having fun."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, the secret to a good lap dance is that it needs to come off as spontaneous and not rehearsed. The more it seems like you practiced, the more of a turnoff it is for a guy. He wants to believe that it's special – just for him – and that it's his reactions that are dictating your moves. Which, in most cases it should be. But you also need to have some moves at your disposal. So… the basics."

Emma stepped back so that she was out from between Ruby's legs. "It's always good to start dancing just out of reach. A lap dance is probably 98% about the teasing. So you start off easy, moving your hips, unbuttoning your shirt a little, taking down your hair."

Emma demonstrated, shaking out her hair and teasingly popping one button on her shirt as she sashayed her hips back and forth to the rhythm of a song that wasn't yet playing. Ruby had her eyes glued to Emma, taking in everything.

"Once you've done that for a little while, then you move in closer." She stepped between the brunette's legs. "This is when the fun begins. You step up the teasing a little bit more by touching yourself when you dance. This reminds him not only of how much he wants to touch you, but that he can't. Drives them crazy every time."

Emma popped another few buttons on her shirt and then began to very lightly touch herself, running her fingers over her neck and down her chest and stomach. Her fingers teased around the waist of her jeans, but then ran back up. "Tease like that few times, then actually start to rub. Pretend you're putting on lotion." Emma showed this, using both hands to rub over her body. "But make sure to take your time. Guys love that."

Ruby offered Emma a sexy wink. "I don't think guys are the only ones."

Emma laughed. "Finally, you really push his buttons by getting up close and personal. This is when you can start to touch him, but he can't touch you."

Emma moved in even closer and grinned. "It helps if there's something behind the chair to hold onto," she said as she grasped the cell bars that just happened to be behind her, using them as leverage so that she could lean down towards Ruby, her breasts right in front of the other woman's face. She lifted herself up and down a few times to demonstrate. "Guys flip their lids over that move. It's also the one that makes them try to touch the most, so be ready."

Emma released the bars and moved her hands to Ruby's shoulder, caressing them and sliding them down over her chest before moving back up to grip them tighter. Holding on, she lowered herself between Ruby's legs and then back up, opening her legs when she got into a crouch before closing them when she raised back up. "That one works pretty well too. And what guy can resist a little bending action?"

Emma turned, but made sure she was looking over her shoulder, keeping eye contact with Ruby as she bent down, still moving her hips, so that she was shaking her ass quite sexily in Ruby's face.

"Damn, girl, you must've made some good money." Ruby breathed when she turned back around. "Hell, I want to pay you right now."

Emma winked. "I did okay. Now, that's usually all the farther I went, but with this being for someone that you want to go all the way with –" Emma used her legs to push Ruby's closed, straddling her lap and slowly lowering herself down, hands on the brunette's shoulders as she began to grind her hips, "you can have even more fun."

Ruby's hands instinctively moved to Emma's waist. Emma abruptly stood up, a wicked smirk on her face as she swatted the hands away. "Uh uh. No touching, remember?"

Ruby let her head fall back with a laugh. "Seriously, woman, you're killing me here. And I'm not even that into you."

Emma shook her head and laughed as she started to button her shirt back up. "So, you think you got it?"

Ruby studied Emma and bit her lip. "Will you show me to the song?"

Emma sighed. "This was supposed to be a lesson, not an actual lap dance, Ruby."

"It is a lesson! And it's been super helpful, believe me. But I just –" she looked Emma up and down, "want to see how it's really done. You said I couldn't practice too much. So please will you show me?"

"I am never drinking with you again." Emma proclaimed as she moved over to the iPod docking station that Ruby had set on the desk and hit play. The sound of Britney Spears' If U Seek Amy pulsed throughout the station. It was loud enough that it drowned out the sounds of high heels on the tile floor.

Emma moved back over to Ruby with a sexy smirk fully in place. "Are you ready to have some fun?" She purred, her hands settling on Ruby's legs and pushing them apart. Ruby nodded slowly, but her eyes were focused behind Emma on Regina who had just entered the office and was stopped cold in the doorway.

"Good. Now, I only have one rule," Emma held onto the arm rests, popping her ass out and arching her back as she whispered into Ruby's ear, "you can look, but you can't," she ran a finger over Ruby's arm, scraping lightly with her fingernails, "touch."

By the time she finished with her introduction, Britney was done with her 'la la la's' and started to sing, so Emma moved back, her hips already moving in time to the beat. Just like she'd shown before, she began to unbutton her shirt, completely unaware that she had an audience besides just Ruby. In fact, she was only vaguely aware of Ruby, her past abilities taking over her body and shutting down her mind just like always.

She shook out her hair and shrugged out of her shirt, allowing it to drop to the floor without a thought, already stalking toward Ruby. Her hands went to work, sliding over her body, squeezing and rubbing in places, biting her lip as she did. She let out a few breathy little moans in tune with the 'oh's' in the song as she grabbed the bars behind Ruby's head, moving up and down, letting her hair tickle Ruby's cleavage while her own cleavage dangled enticingly in front of Ruby's face. Her hands slid up and down the bars too, in a motion that would've been sure to get a rise out of any man watching.

" _Ha ha he he ha ha ho"_  Britney sang and Ruby whispered, "Em," as she watched Regina's eyes flash before the mayor moved forward, but Emma ignored her, dropping down in front of her with a saucy wink.

" _Love me hate me_  
 _Say what you want about me_  
 _But all of the boys and all of the girls_  
 _Are begging to if you seek Amy"_  


"Emma." Ruby tried again, but the blonde shook her head, planting her finger on Ruby's lip. "Uh uh. No talking either."

" _Love me hate me_  
 _But can't you see what I see_  
 _All of the boys and all of the girls_  
 _Are begging to if you seek Amy"_

Then she slowly began to turn, keeping her eyes on Ruby, who was still looking beyond her. Emma bent over and wiggled her ass, finally breaking eye contact as she moved to stand back up. It was then, as she moved Ruby's legs back together and straddled her, her hips moving in a grinding motion along with the 'la la's', that Emma caught sight of Regina.

The music cut off when Regina angrily stabbed the iPod and Emma's legs suddenly went to Jell-o. She nearly fell off Ruby's lap and would have if the younger woman hadn't grabbed her hips and held her tight.

"I think touching's allowed in this case," Ruby whispered in her ear as Emma stuttered out, "R-regina."

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina's voice was deadly and Ruby couldn't help but gulp. She was well aware of the mayor's feelings for the sheriff – and vice versa – even if both of them were doing their absolute best to deny them. But with the murderous look in her eyes, Ruby knew that Regina would kill first and ask questions later, and Ruby would probably be the first to go as she was the one encroaching on Regina's territory.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ruby exclaimed quickly and then let her head fall on Emma's shoulder at just how ridiculous that sounded. Regina looked even more pissed – if that was possible – at the familiar gesture. "I mean, actually, it is what it looks like, but not really."

"Smooth, Rubes," Emma sighed as she stood up from Ruby's lap, grabbing her shirt and holding it in front of her chest.

"I asked you a question, Sheriff Swan," and damn, they were back to the venom inflection of her title again, "although with this completely inappropriate behavior, I doubt you'll hold that title for long."

"Whoa, Regina, wait a second." Ruby protested, hopping up beside Emma, which was apparently also the wrong thing to do based on the way Regina glared at her. If looks could kill, Ruby would most definitely be dead by now. But she valiantly pressed on. If she was gonna go down, she might as well go down in flames. "Emma was just showing me how to lap dance, so that I could give one to August. There's nothing going on here," she motioned between them, "I swear."

Regina's eyes narrowed as she looked between the two women. "And why was  _Emma_  qualified to show you?" She spat out Emma's name angrily, mocking Ruby.

Ruby looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked between Emma and Regina, afraid to answer, but terrified not to. Emma saved her.

"I'm qualified," she said with a sigh, "because I used to do it for a living."

"Ex-excuse me?" Regina practically choked on the words as she stared at Emma.

"You heard me, Regina." Emma said, keeping her gaze and her voice steady.

"You were a stripper?" Regina's voice was hoarse.

Emma bit her lip for a second before walking toward the mayor. "I prefer the term exotic dancer." She stepped around Regina and the brunette quickly turned to face her so that her back was now to Ruby and the chair.

"People paid you to –"

Emma moved closer to Regina, causing Regina to step back. "Dance for them. Yes."

"And take off your clothes."

Emma smiled, continuing to move forward until Regina was just in front of the chair. "Not all of them." She dropped her shirt and reached out gently pushing Regina back, so that she was sitting in the chair.

Ruby grinned. "I hope you brought your wallet tonight, Madam Mayor. Because this," she hit a few buttons on her iPod and the song started to play once again, "is gonna be the best use of your money yet. Trust me."

With a wink, Ruby grabbed her jacket and headed out of the station, stopping only briefly to glance back at the sheriff and the mayor. She watched as Emma swatted Regina's hands away when they started reaching for her hips. "Don't make me tie your hands, Madam Mayor."

"And Emma thought she'd regret this," Ruby smirked as she left. She'd get the iPod back tomorrow. August could wait one more night. Regina couldn't.

 


	4. Dance Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this time was 'Storybrooke has a dance marathon (Gilmore Girls' style) so it's also like a 50's/60's sock hop. Emma wears that suit [the Paley Fest one]. Regina's in like some Grease-style get-up cause girlfriend likes her leather pants. Bonus points if they dance to You Really Got a Hold on Me at some point.'

"A Spring Fling?" Emma rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. "Really? You guys don't have enough fairs and festivals as it is? You had to add a Spring Fling?"

Ruby just grinned. "Storybrooke tradition, Ems."

"Remind me why I decided to stay in this town?" Emma mumbled, shaking her head as she picked up the milkshake Ruby had brought over with lunch. Totally a bribe, Emma realized now.

"Well, you say it's because of Henry, but it's totally obvious that it's because of our illustrious mayor, who – by the way – you're totally already banging, so why don't you just come out to the whole town awhile?" Ruby smirked, putting her feet up on her desk and staring Emma down.

"Ruby, focus. We aren't talking about Regina and I. We're talking about this Spring Fling and another of your ridiculous ideas in regards to it."

"My ridiculous ideas are what led you to getting laid by Regina, there Sheriff, so I wouldn't keep knocking them."

"Ruby!"

"Oh come on, Emma. Stop being so uptight. Besides, I think this is possibly my most brilliant idea yet."

"A 50s and 60s themed dance marathon is your most brilliant idea yet?" Emma sounded skeptical at best.

"Think of how much fun it would be." Ruby grinned. "Besides, I know you can dance."

She wiggled her brows in a suggestive manner and Emma threw a french fry at her. "That's a little different than what you're talking about, Ruby."

Ruby picked up the fry and shrugged, a habit she had no doubt learned from the blonde. "Dancing is dancing. Besides, everyone needs a partner, and I bet Regina would love to be yours."

Again, Emma rolled her eyes. "If Regina even agrees to this idea, I can guarantee you that she won't be dancing with me or anyone else. In fact, fifty bucks says she'll demand to be the judge."

"You're on!" Ruby smirked triumphantly, already standing from her chair and heading for the door.

* * *

"Sometimes I really hate you." Ruby huffed as she slapped a fifty dollar bill down on Emma's desk.

"Oh Rubes, the feeling is mutual." Emma grinned, scooping up the money. "I take it Regina wants to be the judge?"

"Yes." Ruby pouted for a moment before perking up. "But, she agreed to the dance marathon! So bust out your dancing shoes and your poodle skirt."

Emma's head fell into her hands. "Really? You're gonna make me participate?"

"Of course I am." Ruby laughed. "So you best find a partner and quick."

Emma looked her up and down for a moment before opening her mouth. Ruby shook her head before Emma could even ask the question. "Sorry, but I'm partnering with August."

"Of course you are."

"You could always ask Regina. You never know what her response might be."

"Oh, I know what her response would be." Emma sighed. "I'll find someone."

Ruby flung her arms around Emma. "You're actually the best, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emma tried to sound put out, but Ruby could hear the smile in her voice. "Why I ever hired you, I don't know."

Ruby just laughed. "I gotta go start planning. Lots to do before Saturday!"

Emma shook her head as she watched the deputy go.

* * *

"Emma, are you ready? David and I are about to leave." Mary Margaret called up the stairs early on Saturday morning.

"Ugh, how can you sound so cheerful?" Emma groused as she made her way down the stairs, taking in Mary Margaret and David's outfits. They looked like a quintessential 50s couple, with Mary Margaret's poodle skirt and Mary Jane's and David's letter jacket and jeans. "Please tell me there's coffee."

Mary Margaret held out a to go cup with a smile. "You look great, by the way. Not what I expected but –"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not exactly a poodle skirt kinda girl."

"Well, I like the look." David smiled. "I'm getting images of the Beatles, with a female member."

Emma glanced down at the suit she was wearing and smiled a little. "Thank god someone got it. The 50s and 60s didn't exactly give me much to work with."

"Well, it looks fabulous. And your hair is adorable." Mary Margaret smiled, tugging gently on the ponytail.

"Thanks." Emma smiled at her. She'd been sort of unsure about the outfit, but was pleased to see that Mary Margaret and David seemed to like it. Now if only the same could be said for another of Storybrooke's residents. Not that she'd dressed with her in mind. At all.

"So, Emma, where's your dance partner?" David asked, already taking Mary Margaret's hand, and pulling Emma back to the present.

"Probably still in bed. I gotta go pick him up. I'll see you guys there." Emma held up her cup in a mock salute before she donned her black sunglasses and headed out the door, off to pick up her partner.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Henry exclaimed as they walked into the high school gym. His eager eyes took in all the couples decked out in their 50s and 60s best. Even Emma had to nod her approval. It was pretty cool.

"Emma! You came!" Ruby exclaimed, running over to them in her dangerously high go-go boots. The 60s definitely looked good on Ruby, although how she was going to be able to dance in that skin tight mod dress, Emma didn't know.

"Yep." Emma nodded. "Found a partner and everything." She nodded down at Henry who was dressed up like a little greaser, complete with stained white t-shirt and slicked back hair.

"That's great! Let's go get you guys registered." Ruby grabbed their hands and drug them off to a table where they were each given numbers to wear on their backs.

"So," Emma asked, once her number – 23 – was pinned on, "where's Regina?"

"You haven't seen her yet?" Ruby asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, we just got here. Why?"

Ruby's grin was wide. "Oh, you'll see."

"Ruby –" Emma started to protest, but the words died as she looked up and noticed the mayor moving toward the podium that had been set up. "Oh my god."

Regina had apparently decided to take a page out of Sandy's book from Grease if the skin tight black leather pants she was wearing were any indication. Emma took in the rest of the iconic outfit – including the black leather jacket that she felt fairly certain had been lifted from her closet – but it was those pants that her eyes kept straying back to. "Holy –"

"Right?" Ruby winked and leaned closer to her so Henry wouldn't hear. "I think Madam Mayor is trying to get someone's attention, don't you?"

"I –" Emma wasn't even sure that she could properly form words at the moment.

Ruby watched as Regina's eyes scanned the crowd as though looking for someone. She saw the moment that they settled on Emma and she had to grin when Regina had a very similar reaction to Emma's outfit. Why the two wouldn't just get together officially already she'd never know.

Regina had to clear her throat before she could begin to speak into the microphone that she had been handed.

"Welcome to the Spring Fling Dance Marathon." Regina began and everyone clapped. "I'm going to go over a few rules –" a few people, including Ruby who had helped make the rules, groaned – "and then we'll get to the dancing. As this is a couples Dance Marathon, all couples must be touching and remain moving at all times. The only time you may stop is when the ten minute breaks are announced. At those times, you'll be able to stop and rest or go to the bathroom or get a snack. Once the breaks are over, you must continue to dance, or you will be disqualified. I will be the judge, moving around the room to make sure that both partners are continuing to dance the entire time. Please also note that switching of partners is not allowed. Now, if everyone is ready, we will begin in two minutes."

"Ready Emma?" Henry asked from beside her, a large grin on his face.

"Ready, kid." She winked, taking his hands.

"Gotta go grab August." Ruby smiled at them. "See ya on the floor!"

Emma watched her go with a grin. No matter how much she complained about the girl, she really did consider Ruby one of her best friends.

"Alright, everybody on the floor. We'll begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Dance!"

Rock Around The Clock began to blare from the sound system, and everyone started dancing. Emma had to laugh at how excited Henry looked as they danced, trying to spin her and laughing when she spun him instead. The height difference would probably make for a problem later on, but Emma wasn't really planning on trying to win the contest, and she was just happy to see Henry so happy.

Her eyes took in the other couples on the floor, smiling as she watched Mary Margaret and David, Kathryn and Fred, Ashley and Sean, and Ruby and August cut a rug. They also often strayed to the edges of the floor, where Regina was working those leather pants for fair. At one point, she stumbled a bit because she was watching Regina so intently.

"You okay, Emma?" Henry asked, holding onto her as she tripped.

"Yeah, kid, sorry. Just got distracted."

"I bet you did." Ruby laughed as August dipped her so that she was next to Emma.

"Ruby, enough." She hissed, turning so that she and Henry moved away from the couple a bit.

After an hour of dancing, a ten minute break was called. Emma and Henry headed right for Granny's booth to grab two hot chocolates and something to eat. Emma scanned the room as they ate. The couples had already thinned out some within the first hour, and she was trying to see who was still left. She was also looking for Regina, hoping to catch a moment with the mayor, but that didn't seem meant to be.

"One minute warning!" Regina's voice floated across the gym.

"Ready to keep dancing, Emma?" Henry asked excitedly.

Emma tapped her hot chocolate cup against Henry's. "You know it, kid. Let's go."

They made it on to the floor just as Drive My Car started playing, signaling that it was time to keep dancing. "Emma, it's your band's song!" Henry grinned up at her.

"What do you know? It is." She smiled as they danced together.

The songs continued to play and the couples continued to dance, although as the hours went on, the numbers began to drop significantly. Kathryn and Fred were the first of her 'friendly' couples to drop out around the ten hour mark when an old sports injury of Fred's flared up. Ashley and Sean went by the twelfth hour, both more than ready to go home and snuggle with Alexandra and rest their aching feet. Henry made a comment about Ashley dancing in glass slippers before and the clock striking twelve, but Emma just laughed it off.

By the time they hit hour fifteen, there were only about ten couples left on the floor – David and Mary Margaret, Ruby and August, and Henry and Emma among them. But Emma could see that Henry was fading fast. His previous sparkling eyes were dulled with tiredness, and his once bouncy dance style had slowed to shuffling his feet. Mary Margaret and David were swaying slowly together, even to fast songs, holding each other intimately. Ruby and August were also slowing down, and Emma could tell that Ruby was regretting the go-go boots, even if she'd never admit it.

"Emma, I'm tired." Henry mumbled against her stomach.

"I know, kid." She ruffled his hair gently. "If you want to stop, we can."

"No." Henry looked up and she saw a bit of the spark that came when Henry was determined about something. "We can't stop now."

Emma sighed, but then smiled down at him. "Okay. We'll keep dancing for a few more songs. And then, if you're too tired, I've got an idea."

Henry smiled at her, trying to keep his head up and his body dancing. He made a valiant effort to keep dancing, but by hour sixteen, Emma knew he was fading fast. "Come on, kid." She said, moving her arms around him. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Henry did as he was told and Emma lifted him up into her arms with a grunt. He was heavier than she'd expected, but once he wrapped his arms and legs around her, she managed to balance herself and sway with him. "There we go. Still dancing. Go ahead and close your eyes if you're tired."

Across the gym, Regina watched as Emma lifted Henry into her arms and swayed back and forth with him. She kept her eyes on the woman in the suit and the little greaser, unable to tear them away from the picture they were painting. When she saw a flash go off, she made a mental note to demand Sidney give her prints of all the pictures of Henry and Emma that he'd taken tomorrow.

As the song wound down, she could see Emma was starting to weaken under the weight of Henry. Glancing around, she took in the remaining people in the gym, before finally walking across the gym and over to them.

"Miss Swan," she whispered, "it appears that your dance partner is asleep."

Emma glanced over at her and offered her a small smile. "We're still touching and we're both still moving. The rules didn't say that we both had to be awake."

"No. They didn't." Regina smiled at her. "But as mayor, I need my sheriff to be able to do her job tomorrow and not be laid up with a bad back, so…" She held her arms out to Emma.

Emma glanced down at Henry and pressed a brief kiss to his forehead. "Sorry, kid." She mumbled against his hair before she transferred him to Regina.

Regina walked him over to the bleachers and very gently laid him down, covering him with the leather jacket that she shrugged out of. Then she turned back to see Emma still standing on the floor, swaying softly and watching the other couples still dancing.

The music changed to a slow tune that Regina recognized right away, and she moved back over to the blonde, taking her into her arms.

_"I don't like you but I love you_  
 _Seems that I'm always thinking of you_  
 _Oh, you treat me badly_  
 _I love you madly"_  


"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked, her voice sleepy.

"Dancing with you." Regina replied, pulling the blonde closer to her, her fingers curling into the lapels of Emma's suit.

"But, everyone –"

"Everyone is exhausted and not paying us any attention." Regina assured, although she could practically feel Ruby's eyes burning into them. "Now shut up and dance with me."

"No switching partners." Emma reminded her, even as her hands came to rest on Regina's leather clad ass.

_"You really got a hold on me_  
 _You really got a hold on me, baby"_  


"I'm making an exception." Regina said against her ear.

Emma let her head fall on Regina's exposed shoulder. "M'kay."

_"I don't want you but I need you_  
 _Don't want to kiss you but I need you_  
 _Oh, you do me wrong now_  
 _My love is strong now"_  


"This outfit is really hot, by the way." Emma said, her lips against Regina's throat.

"Yours is very becoming as well." Regina fiddled with her tie.

_"You really got a hold on me_  
 _You really got a hold on me, baby"_  


"You're a good dancer."

"So are you. And this kind of dancer, too. Who knew?" Regina teased.

"Maybe now you'll be my partner next year." Emma said without thinking. She felt Regina tense for a moment. "I mean –"

"That would perhaps be… acceptable."

Emma pulled away and looked at Regina in surprise. "Really?"

Regina smiled softly at her. "Really."

_"I love you and all I want you to do_  
 _Is just hold me, hold me_  
 _Hold me, hold me_  
 _Tighter"_

They continued to sway together, holding each other as the song played out. When it finished, Emma reluctantly pulled out of Regina's arms. "I'll take Henry home and get him tucked it. You finish up here."

Regina nodded. "You'll wait for me? With that suit on?"

Emma grinned. "As long as you come home with that outfit on."

"You're on." Regina winked before she moved back to continue monitoring the couples.

Emma moved to pick Henry up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ruby and August. "August will take him to the car if you want." Ruby offered with a tired smile.

"You guys stopped? I can't believe that."

"My feet are killing me. And I figured that Mary Margaret and David deserve it. I know they'll take it."

"Well, you'll get them next year." Emma smiled.

"Next year, huh?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm thinking we should do a 70s/80s theme. Regina would look killer in 70s clothes, don't you think? And I could totally rock a white leisure suit."

Ruby clapped her hands with excitement and threw her arms around Emma. "I told you this was a brilliant idea!"

Emma glanced back to where Regina was leaning over the podium, watching David and Mary Margaret dance and she grinned. "You were right, Rubes."

"As always." Ruby smirked.

Emma shook her head, but laughed. "As always."


End file.
